


Ten Minutes

by Alice_Prongs



Series: Jily One-Shots [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Prongs/pseuds/Alice_Prongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "My parents are coming over in 10 minutes so please put some clothes on”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Minutes

Lily threw him against the wall, her body pressed deliciously against his. Her hands roamed through James’s hair, making it messier than usual, as his hands squeezed her waist, their lips pressed against each other, their tongues battling for dominance. She grabbed him by the collar and started dragging him, her lips never leaving his. He pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them to her room. And suddenly they were already falling on her bed, only their underwear remaining when her phone rang and she disconnected their lips immediately. 

"No, no… Let it ring, Lily." He tried, kissing her neck, holding her against him and not letting her answer the phone, as she giggled. 

"Right, yes, I would do that, if that ringtone wasn't the one I use for my mom only. I can't not answer her, it would only be worse. Now let me talk to her so we can get back to what we were doing faster." She winked and he let her go, so she ran to her phone, answering it. "Hey mom, what's up? You… What? But why didn't you... Well, yes, I am, because I didn't clean everything up yet and… TEN MINUTES? NO! No, no problem at all, mom! Yeah, sure, I'll be waiting. Love you, bye!" She turned to him, her eyes wide as he stared at her, waiting. "Crap. Get dressed."

"What? I thought we were going back to what we were doing after you talked to your mom." He almost pleaded as he saw her dressing up again, but since she still looked terrified, he started to get worried. 

"Yeah, we are going to do that, but only after my mom leaves my house. Get dressed, my parents are arriving in ten minutes and you can't be here." James sat up fast on the bed, his eyes wide as well as Lily started throwing his clothes at him. 

"Ten minutes?"

"Yes. Nine now. GET DRESSED, DAMN IT." 

With that he stood up, putting his clothes on as fast as he could and running to jump out the window, as she tidied her room so as to not look as a room of someone who was almost having sex ten minutes before. As he was kissing her goodbye and leaving by the window, her doorbell rang. Lily sighed, relieved, and went to answer it. It was a shame she didn't notice his undershirt thrown on the corner of the living room. It was also a shame that her father did.


End file.
